Innocence's Dreams
by Au Crowne
Summary: Slight Au. RoadXAllen.What if Road's and Allen's situation got switched? That it was Road that got adopted by Mana and Allen is the First Child of the Noah Clan? How would the situation differ then?
1. Exorcist

**Selfine: Yay! A new fanfic but...**

**Suishou Yume: Ikonw. I know. I'll update those soon...**

**Innocence's Dreams**

**Summary: What if Road's and Allen's situation got switched? That it Road that got adopted by Mana and Allen is the First Child of the Noah Clan? How would the situation differ then?**

**

* * *

**

"Bye-bye, akuma~", a playful voice said.

The ball-shaped level one akuma exploded in mid-air then a young teenager landed almost gracefully on the ground. The teen had a white spiky hair which reached down just above her shoulders. She had a long sleeved blouse with a tied red ribbon and a black short skirt in a lolita gothic style. A flying gold ball with wings fluttered towards her and rested on her head.

"Ne, think we should head there now?..", Road asked the golem. Her scar was visible in the moonlight. It went through her left eye and ended in a pentacle. The golem flew from her head and began to lead the way.

"Okay, Timmu~", she said giggling. She happily followed the golem.. Their destination... The Black Order.

"The Black Order's above that cliff?...", Road asked as she glanced at the high cliff. Timcanpy seemed to nod. Road pouted."Why did they have to build it up there?.."

Reluctantly, she began climbing it but then she had an idea... She was suddenly covered in a white cloak with a fur shawl. Road grabbed Timcanpy by the tail."Let's go, Timmu!"

The cloak supported her and within minutes she reached the top of the cliff. The cloak quickly disappeared. She skipped happily towards the gate, not realizing that Timcanpy got swayed carelessly. Road peered at the weird gate and glanced around."Anyone here?...", she asked."General Cross sent me here~..."

**~Innocence's Dreams~ ~Innocence's Dreams~**

"Who's that girl?...", a chinese man asked, sipping his coffee.

"Supe..", Reever greeted,"She said she was sent by General Cross..."

"Komui-nii...", a young lady with long dark green hair tied in pigtails greeted. She had a black uniform on with a rose cross embedded on it.

"A girl sent by Cross?... I didn't received any letter..", Komui Lee answered.

"Oh?", Reever asked."Then what should we do?..."

"Let's just have her scanned by the gate.."

Reever turned to his earpiece."... Activate the gate's search function."

**~Innocence's Dreams~ ~Innocence's Dreams~**

Road turned as she noticed the weird gate moved."Uhh... Hello?", she said uncertainly.

She back stepped a little as the face bulged out. Lights came out of its eyes and began scanning Road. She tensed a little but then eased. The weird gate suddenly shrieked."AAAaaah! She's out of here! She's an akumaaa! An akuma!..."

"Eh?", Road exclaimed, slightly insulted."I'm not some stupid akuma!"

Out of nowhere, a guy with long blue hair tied in a ponytail dropped on top of the gate. He was wearing a black coat with silver linings. He unsheathed a katana and pointed it blandly at Road."You're quite brave to come alone here, akuma..."

"I'm not an akuma!", Road pouted, slightiy swaying the forgotten dizzy golem that she was holding.

"Tch...", the guy grunted and leaped from the gate."First Illusion: Insect of the Underworld!"

Insect-like things appeared and attacked Road. The teen easily dodged the attack. The guy dropped to the ground and launched another attack. A heart-shaped door appeared behind Road then opened up. She leaped backwards into it then the door closed up and disappeared.

Kanda immediately scanned the surroundings but it was completely empty. Where did that girl go? He was busy trying to find Road that she didn't noticed the door appeared behind him. All he knew was that he was suddenly covered in white and someone was hanging onto him. He didn't have enough time to defend himself as he felt something sharp came in contact with his neck..

Road slightly moved the claw, drawing up some blood."I'm not an akuma, stupid exorcist...", she said in a cold tone. This alerted Timcanpy. He quickly flew towards Road and lamely tried to pull her away from the exorcist but got swatted away. Timcanpy was sent stumbling in mid-air.

Road grinned then licked the blood on her claw."Stupid exorcist~", she said in a playful tone,".. Ne, my stupid Master said I shouldn't kill exorcists... Doesn't mean I'm not allowed to hurt one, right?..."

She suddenly felt something lift her up. She peered over her shoulder and saw what lifted her. It was a hammer.

"Oi, Road..", a seemingly familiar voice called.

"E-eh, Nii-san?..."

* * *

Road was still pouting as they sat inside the supervisor's office."I rarely have fun and you just have to spoil it...", she complained.

"S-sorry?", the red-head asked uncertainly.

"You know each other, Lavi?", Lenalee asked.

"Sort of..."

Road leaned over the couch and hanged onto Lavi. She swayed her legs carelessly. Somehow, Lavi can feel something bad is going to happen."You should make up for it, ne Nii-san?"

"E-eh?"

Road grinned. The heart-shaped door appeared behind her and opened up. Lavi was pulled back into it with Road. After seven minutes, Road came out of it. Timcanpy flew from the couch and perched on Road's shoulder.

"Where's Lavi?", Lenalee asked.

The answer she got was a giggle from Road. Lenalee glanced at the open door. A very beautiful lady came out of it. She was wearing a long pink gown with lots of ruffles and a huge black ribbon... Wait, why does the lady seem familiar to Lenalee... And the eyepatch."L-lavi?..."

The lady nodded grimly. Lenalee giggled."I didn't recognize you, Lavi..."

"... This isn't funny", Lavi whined. He was glad Kanda wasn't there.

Road stuck out her tongue at Lavi."It's your fault...", she said and turned to Timcanpy."... Right, Timmu~?"

Tim seemed to nod and Road let out a small yawn. Lenalee smiled at her."... You should rest now. It's already late. We'll just examine your Innocence tomorrow..."

"'kay..", she said as she followed Lenalee to her room. She lunged herself on the bed as Lenalee left. She looked up at a painting at the wall. It was a clown tied in a chain. She placed a hand on the painting and smiled to herself.

"... Mana."

_'Isn't it rather cold to be outside, young lady...'_

_It sounded faint at first but then the blue haired lass looked up. Her clothes was slightly torn and was covered in dried blood. She had a pair of emotionless purple eyes. She was playing with a knife in her hands which the man took._

_'... You shouldn't play with knives...', the man said in a gentle voice._

_'... What do you want?'_

_'... It's Christmas.. You should be with your family.'_

_'... I don't have any'_

_'That's terrible...', the man said and crouched in front of the girl. He gave her a warm smile.'Can I be your family then?...'_

_'My f-family?...'_


	2. Dark Innocence

**Selfine: For clearance, Lavi is considered as Road's brother here... Ah, please leave some reviews!**

* * *

"She's still asleep?...", Komui asked his younger sister.

Lenalee nodded."Why? Do you need to ask her something, Nii-san?"

"I was wondering about the heart-shaped door she uses..", Komui said thoughtfully."It doesn't seem to be made of Innocence..."

"... Then what?", Lenalee asked.

Komui was about to answer when someone knocked at door. Bookman and Lavi stepped inside the office."Yo!", Lavi greeted with a grin.

"Lavi?"

"General Cross left us with the responsibility to answer any of your questions regarding the new exorcist..", Bookman began.

"Maybe you should start with her past...", Komui suggested.

Lavi leaned against the wall and sighed."Okay... First of all, Road was, to say, a street child. We don't know who her parents was or if they're still alive. She gets food from leftovers from a nearby bakery. She was usually bullied by others to the point she nearly got killed. She had always viewed the world as a place with 'worthless' beings...", Lavi said and paused for a while."This lead her to start killing for fun..."

"Killing for fun?...", Lenalee repeated, wide-eyed."How old was she back then?"

It was Bookman who answered."Around four to five years old...", he said," When she got adopted by Mana Walker, her view seemed to change. She stopped killing but still showed signs of sadism. When Mana died, Road turned him into an akuma and got cursed. It was during that time that her Innocence activated and destroyed Mana. The general then took her as his apprentice and trained her. She managed to exceed critical point during the three years training, according to the general."

"... And at a young age...", Komui said, What's her Innocence?"

"General Cross calls it Crowned Clown...", Lavi answered." It's the white thing that she used..."

"Then what's the door?"

"That's something the General would like to explain himself.. All we can tell is it's not Innocence..."

**~Innocence's Dreams~**

"We didn't have time to properly introduce ourselves last night.. I'm Lenalee Lee, the supervisor's assistant... Nice to meet you", Lenalee began.

"I'm Road Walker...", Road greeted with a smile."Ne, what are we going to do now?"

"I'll give you a tour then we'll have your Innocence checked after breakfast..."

"Ah..."

"Well, let's start now...", Lenalee said and started the tour. "This the Black Order's main headquarters. Exorcists are deployed from here... When we don't have missions or finished one, we stay here.. Making this more like our home."

"Home, huh..", Road repeated, glancing around. There seemed to be a few exorcists but lots of finders.

"Yeah but there are some that doesn't return back..."

"... Like Baka Master...", Road said thoughtfully, glancing at Timcanpy that was perched on her head.

"Where were you before General Cross sent you here?"

"We were in India..."

"India?"

Road nodded. She chuckled darkly as she remembered what her stupid master did there."I'll make sure he'll regret what he did back there...", she said to herself."I'll make him suffer!"

Lenalee stepped back a little."Uhh... R-road?"

Road snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Lenalee. Lenalee smiled at her and asked,"Think we should head for breakfast?"

"Okay!", Road said, twirling. She was mostly skipping on the way. She seems happy. Too happy like she's not even aware of the on-going holy war.

They heard a commotion at the cafeteria. Lenalee sighed. Kanda again. She was about to stop him but Road suddenly lunged towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck."Hi Kanda-nii~", she said gleefully.

"What the hell are you talking about!", Kanda exclaimed, trying to loose the troublesome teen.

"Such language, Nii-san!", she giggled.

"Let go!", Kanda yelled, pissed off.

"I don't wanna..."

Everyone was silent. They knew it was dangerous to piss Kanda. The silence was soon broken by a laugh from a certain redhead.

"Get your annoying sister off me, Baka Usagi!", he yelled.

Lavi only grinned."I can't..."

Road giggled more and swayed her legs."I won't let go unless you agree to be my Nii-san!"

"The hell?", Kanda exclaimed."Usagi, do something!"

Lavi sat down and watched them. Clearly amused."Just agree with her, Yuu-chan."

"Yuu?"

"It's his name! Yuu Kanda!"

"Yuu eh?", Road grinned.

"Don't call me that and get off!"

"Agree first!"

"... F-fine!", he yelled in frustration. Road finally let go of him then he stormed off. Road giggled. Lenalee had to smile."I'm impress...", she said."So how about breakfast?"

"I almost forgot about that!", she admitted."Where can we get it?"

"Jerry's our cook here.  
.. You can get anything you want from him", Lenalee explained.

"Oh, a newcomer?", Jerry asked."What do you want, sweetie?"

"I'm Road and uh.. Can you bake?"

"Of course, I can!"

"How about a chocolate cake?"

"Sure... Just wait here."

Road looked up as she felt a hand rest on her head."I see you're still obsessed with sweets...", Lavi remarked.

"I'm not obsessed", Road pouted. Jerry quickly returned with the cake."That was quick..."

"I baked that last night", Jerry explained."Since it takes much longer to bake, you should tell me beforehand if you wanted a cake."

Road nodded."I'll keep that in mind...", she said and took the cake. They went into an empty table and sat there. Road began eating the cake happily.

"You barely changed..", Lavi said.

"What do you expect?", Road asked playfully. Timcanpy reached for a slice and ate it too.

**~Innocence's Dreams~**

"A parasitic type...", Komui observed. He took a sip from his coffee."I guess we should have Hevlaska check your sync rate with your Innocence..."

"Hevlaska?"

"You'll see...", Komui smiled and led her to the elevator which brought them to the lower level."The grand generals are away but they trust Hevlaska in giving the right judgement."

"W-what?...", Road asked, confused. Out of nowhere, something wrapped around her and rose her from the floor. It startled her that she accidentally activated Crowned Clown.

"I should have expected that...", Komui commented.

Road started to struggle. What is happening?"Komuui!"

_'Don't be frightened...', _a voice said. Road stopped struggling and looked where the voice came from. A huge creature loomed over her. It had a faint glowing skin. A tentacle-like thing wrapped around her left arm and Hevlaska's met with Road's_.'... 95... 115... 132... 180 percent. Road's sync rate with her Innocence is 180 percent...'  
_  
Hevlaska placed Road back on the elavator. Road looked up at her.'_Road, in the near future your Innocence will give birth to the Dark Innocence that will fight along with the Musician against Time_..'

"The Dark Innocence?"


	3. Festive

**Selfine: New chapter! Please leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Festive**

Road sat on the window sill at the hallway and glanced outside thoughtfully. Timcanpy landed on Road's shoulder and lightly nuzzled the teen.

"Oi, Road", someone called. Road glanced down and saw Lavi. She leaped off the sill as Lavi crouched down, his back lightly touched the wall.

"What?", Road asked.

Lavi didn't answer, instead he closed his eye for a while. Road leaned boredly at the wall, crossing her arms while Timcanpy sat on her head."... About what you did to Yuu", Lavi began.

Road frowned. She already knew where the topic was heading to."I know, I know...", she said,"I just haate being leveled like those akumas... I'm not an akuma. I'm a n-"

"... Road", Lavi cutted in,"You know you should keep that a secret..."

"I just got carried away.."

"But still.."

Road stared into Lavi's now open emerald eye for a while and stretched. "Ne, they'll found out about it anyway", she said, leaving Timcanpy to Lavi then waved off. She started walking out of the hall."See you later, Nii-san~"

**~Innocence's Dreams~**

A fork playfully chased a meatball that partially rolling down a plate. The fork successfully caught the meatball and it went down into a teen's mouth. A Portuguese man just watched as the said teen continued to 'chase' the remaining meatball. Tyki Mikk raised an eyebrow and sighed."You shouldn't keep playing with the food, shounen", he said, closing the small book that he held.

Another meatball went down into the teen's mouth. The white-haired teen smiled at Tyki as he finished his meal."Can't help it, Ty.. I'm starting to get bored already."

Tyki let out a laugh."After thirty years and so, you just got bored now?", he mused.

"Is that a compliment?", Allen asked.

Tyki just smiled."Still haven't changed a bit, huh?"

Allen just shrugged and stood up. He glanced out of the room's window and stared into the calm sky. He peered over his shoulder, glancing at Tyki."Say, can I go out later?"

"Sure...", Tyki said then added,"Just don't get lost.."

Allen grinned."I can always use the Ark..."

**~Innocence's Dreams~**

A heart-shaped door appeared at one of the secluded parts of the town that was nearby the Black Order's headquarters. It was rather festive that night, people were happily celebrating. An event maybe. Road got out of the alley as the door disappeared. She just decided to sit at one of the empty benches and watched the celebration from there. She got up her legs and hugged them close to her. It was kinda chilly that night. She was surprised when she suddenly felt a warm coat wrapped around her. She looked up and saw a teen smiling down at her. He had the same hair color as hers.

"Thanks...", Road said.

"You're welcome", the teen sat down beside her."You're alone?" Road nodded, glancing back at the celebration."I'm Allen..", the teen said,"What's yours?"

"My name's Road..", she answered.

Allen stared at Road for a while then stood up. He smiled at Road."This isn't much fun.. Let's go."

"Huh?"

"Let's join them!"

"E-eh?", Road exclaimed as Allen pulled her up. She slightly stumbled from her position. She started forward but Allen managed to catch her.

"Ah, sorry... I got carried away", he apologized as he helped Road.

"Ne, it's fine.."

"So, let's go?", Allen offered. Road took his extended hand together they headed for the festival. They stopped through various food stalls. They were passing at one of the streets when they spotted a group playing poker. Allen got into it and surprisingly won every round.

"Royal Straight Flush!", Allen said, smiling widely. The men groaned as Allen stood up and took their money away with him. As soon as they were far from them, Road giggled.

"You were cheating, A-llen~", she said in a playful tone.

"How.. H-how did you know?", Allen asked.

Road giggled more."It was easy to spot for me!~"

"I'm impressed", Allen complimented,"Should we go get some food to celebrate?"

"You're just using that as an excuse but sure~", Road said.

".. That's not true", Allen laughed. Road smiled at him and pulled his coat closer to her. They got some cotton candies from a stand and sat near a fountain."It's much more fun than just watching, right?"

"Yeah...", Road admitted.

Allen stopped as he took notice of a clock and stood up suddenly."Sorry. I have to go now", he apologized then ran, not giving Road a chance to return his coat back.

**~Innocence's Dreams~**

When Road got back at the Order, it was already quiet. It seems like everyone was already asleep. She removed Allen's coat and folded it in her arms. Road started towards her room but she heard someone running to her direction. Lenalee stopped as she saw Road at the hallway. She tried to catch her breath and smiled at Road."There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"Ne?"

"The.. The dinner hall!", Lenalee said breathlessly.

Road didn't know what to think, she just acted. She held onto Lenalee's arm and activating Crown Clown, dropping the coat in the process then dashed towards the said place. As soon as she reached the cafeteria, the lights flicked open.

"Welcome to the Black Order, Road!"

"Huh?"

"It's your welcome party, Road", Lavi said grinning.

"T-Thank you... This is great!~", that was all Road managed to say. She hugged Lavi and Lenalee as a sign of thanks."Neee, where Yuu nii-san?"

"Let's go find Yuu!"

Road beamed and lightly hanged on the Bookman apprentice. Lavi held her and went to find the said exorcist. They easily found him at the corner, just watching the party.

"HEY! Yuu!", Lavi called.

"Don't call me that!", Kanda hissed,"What d'you want, Usagi?"

"Bah. I'm not noticed", Road pouted then leaped to hug Kanda,"I'm here to hug my Nii-san~"

Seeing Road hugging the samurai exorcist like that gave Lavi an idea. He took a deep breath."GROOUP HUG!", he yelled as loud as he can then made a big motion of hugging both Road and Kanda. Everyone else soon followed his lead, Kanda being at the center. Kanda was obviously pissed and broke off the hugs to chase the idiot that shouted 'Group Hug'.

"GET BACK HERE, BAKA USAGI!"


	4. First Mission coming up

**Au Crowne : Sooorry for the extremely late update! I'll try to update all of my fanfics.. Might take a while but please bear with me. Okay? Okay!**

**Now here's the new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: First mission coming up~**

"Wake up!~"

That was the first thing he heard that morning,"... Whaaat?," Lavi groaned, sitting up. A few books fell off him as he did. The redhead, still half-asleep, stared at Road with his visible green eye. Barely listening as she started talking and almost dozed off.

He just wanted to go back to sleep.

"-Listen to me!," Road yelled, grabbing Timcanpy, who was also half-awake as it lazily flew near the female.. Only to get thrown at the Bookman apprentice's face

What a way to start the morning.

That explains the large bump on Lavi's 'beautiful' face and why Road was fuming, complaining things to the golden golem. A few people found this amusing, the rest found it funny, thinking that whatever had happened, the rabbit deserves it.

And Lenalee?

The olive-haired exorcist only took one glance at the redhead before she looked away, holding back a laugh.

"Lena-laaaady! Not you too!," Lavi whined, feeling betrayed by the female's reaction,"I thought you cared for mee!"

"What exactly happened?," she managed to ask, a few giggles escaping.

Road huffed,"He ignored me! And almost fell asleep while I was talking!," she crossed her arms, letting go of Tim's tail.

"That's rude, Lavi."

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

The female just sent him a disapproving look, shaking her head as she walked away. Road stuck out her tongue at the redhead,"Serves you right~," she huffed then skipped after the older female. She held her hands behind her, her purple-shaded eyes looking up at Lenalee,"Can I get a mission with Kanda nii-san?," she asked with a slight pout.

Lenalee blinked at that,"Won't you rather go with Lavi?," she asked.

"After what he did earlier? Nuh-uh!"

She smiled a bit,"I could check with Nii-san but I'm not sure if Kanda would agree," she said.

"Ooh~ Don't worry about him!~~," Road giggled,"Well, I have to get my sweet cakes now," the petite female ran ahead after waving at her. Half- skipping and half-running, the whitette arrived at the Order's cafeteria.

Guess who was the first person she spotted?

"Kanda Nii-san!"

"Damn! Get the hell off me!"

**- AU CROWNE - AU CROWNE - AU CROWNE-**

"- That's all you need to know for now. The finder that would be accompanying you will fill you in with rest of the details," Komui finished, knowing that the two exorcists right in front of him were probably just half-listening to him. Road looking too happy. Kanda looking pissed."You'll leave ton-," the supervisor didn't even get to finish that as the door was slammed shut.

Road giggled,"He's just too excited, ne?," she got up as well."I'll be excited too if I were hiim~"

Komui sweatdropped.

Road skipped up out the room, closing the door in a much less 'brutal' way unlike what Kanda had done before her. She was humming as she headed back to her room, packing a few things for her very first mission. She changed into her new uniform, looking at her reflection at the mirror. The coat ended just above her knees. Not too short and not too long either. The symbol of the organization was placed at it's usual spot, at the left chest part of the uniform. Her coat also had a hood lined with white stripes._'... It's actually a bit heavy,' _she thought as she did a leap.

Glancing back at the bed, Road spotted the warm coat that Allen had lent her the night before._' I'll just return it to him when I see him,'_ she decided, grabbing her small suitcase that she was going to bring with her,"Let's go, Timmu!," she called as she got to the door. The golem crawled from beneath the bed covers and flew to its usual spot. Road's head.

The female headed down the stairs happily, sure she was a bit early but she was just excited. Didn't they say that firsts are special? She blinked as she noticed that someone was already there.

"Aww~ I knew you were excited too~," Road gave him another hug.

Kanda just che'd, prying the whittette from him. The sooner they finish the mission, the better. A long silence... Wait. It wasn't actually that long. Just a millisecond before Kanda spoke, glaring down at Road as he noticed that she was staring at him,"What?," he frowned.

"... You always frown! You should try smiling for once!"

"Like hell I'd do something that stupid."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please? Please? Pleeeease?!"

"No."

"But Yuu nii-saaaan~"

"Don't f****** call me that!," he growled, unsheathing mugen and pointed it at Road who just stared at him with a pout.

"I'll make you smile."

Wait.. What?

"Just wait! Pretty soon you'll be smiling like Lavi nii-san~," Road declared, sticking out her tongue in a childish manner.

Kanda stared at the female then muttered something under his breath. Fortunately for him, the boat arrived at that moment. Road hopped into it, nearly tipping the boat. Kanda reluctantly got into the boat as well. Road smiled as they got out of the underground river, looking up at the starry night. She actually could just travel with her ability but since it's her first mission, she just decided to travel through 'normal' means.

The finder, who later introduced himself as Matteus, met them midway to the train station. Since they were quite early, there was no need for them to jump over the train like what they usually do, Matteus pointed out. The trio headed into first class without much trouble. Road quickly sat herself down nearest to the window. She absently played with Timcanpy for a while before she turned to the small book with the details of their mission... which was in a town in Switzerland.

She blinked."... Switzerland"

Kanda looked at her with a bored look. Not that he cared about anything regarding Road. She was as annoying as the stupid rabbit, he thought.

Road suddenly looked at Kanda with such seriousness one would think that she had some bad experience with that place,"... Kanda."

Okay, something's probably wrong. The annoying girl didn't even call him 'Nii-san'.

"Buy me some chocolates when we get there"

"... No."

"Meanie," she huffed, crossing her arms.

**Au Crowne : It's a bit short but I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer soo... Please leave a revieeew! Or I'll stuff you in a blender.**

**Yay for blenders!**


End file.
